Bad Dreams
by babylemurs
Summary: Aang comforts Kya after she had a bad dream, reassuring her that they share the same dream. Oneshot. Kataang.


Katara sighed as she lay down on the couch, her head resting in Aang's lap, a small, tired smile on her lips as she looked up into her husband's grey eyes. "Kya's finally down?" he asked with an amused smirk, being rewarded with a smile and nod from his wife.

"I thought she was never going to let me go" she admitted "Five stories later... Hopefully she's down and not going to get up again" she yawned. Aang smiled, love in his eyes as he leant down and pressed his lips gently against his wife's, his fingers gently running through her hair. "I'll get her next time she gets up" he promised, being greeted by a smile and nod, his heart soaring as he saw the smile on his wife's lips.

Katara curled up into Aang's arms, her arms wrapping gently around Aang's neck, her lips finding his, grinning as he pulled her tightly into his arms, the pair giggling as Katara struggled to get into a sitting position, trying to get into his lap as the pair refused to let their lips break apart.

It wasn't until the pair had finally found a comfortable position that they heard the voice. "Mummy?" Kya called from her room, making Aang groan into his wife's lips. "I'll get her" Aang sighed, kissing Katara once more before he untangled himself, getting up to head into his daughter's room.

Katara sighed, pushing herself to her feet and headed into the kitchen, finding some firestones and she smiled as she started a fire and boiled some water, bustling around to make some tea while Aang looked after their daughter.

Aang sighed as he made his way back to the lounge room, frowning when he looked around and failed to see his wife, though a smile soon spread across his lips as he heard her in the kitchen.

Katara couldn't help but smile as she looked up to see Aang, turning to press her lips to his cheek as his arms wrapped around her. Aang grinned and held her close, his lips pressing to Katara's neck gently.

"Is she ok?" Katara asked, pouring the two cups of tea, handing one to her husband as she turned around in his arms, the other staying in her hands. She sipped from the cup, her eyes caught up in Aang's.

"She will be" Aang sighed, thanking Katara with a gentle kiss as he accepted his cup of tea "She insists that there's an angry spirit under her bed" Aang rolled his eyes, making his wife smile "I told her that I would go to the spirit world and sort it out" he grinned.

"Well aren't you the thoughtful avatar" she smiled, kissing Aang gently.

"I know" he smile "I am just the most wonderful and brave Avatar" he grinned, making Katara roll her eyes.

"Come on" Katara smiled "Lets head to bed" she suggested, greeted by a kiss and an agreeing nod. "That sounds lovely" he agreed as he nodded "An early night sounds perfect.

Katara smiled and lead her husband to their room, sitting her cup down next to her side of their bed before she stripped down to her bindings, crawling into bed before she picked up her cup, smiling when her husband had stripped down to his underwear and climbed in next to her. She kissed his cheek lightly as she curled up into his side, sipping her tea slowly, happily sitting there in silence with the love of her life.

"This is nice" Aang whispered, planting a gentle, lingering kiss into her hair. "I know" Katara murmured, her eyes fluttering closed while she sat there enjoying his company, about to remind him how much she loved him when she heard the cry of "Mummy!". She sighed. "Your turn" Aang chucked into his wife's hair, his lips gently kissing her head again.

Katara sighed, finishing her tea and getting up, pulling on a robe while she made her way down the hall to her daughter's room.

"Yes darling?" Katara asked quietly, letting herself in, making her way over to sit next to Kya, pulling her gently into her arms.

"I had a bad dream" Kya complained, tears rolling down her cheeks, Katara's heart aching as she saw the tears, her arms tightening around the young girl. "Shhhh baby, it's ok" she promised, kissing her forehead gently as she held her tightly. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, being answered by her daughter shaking her head.

Katara sighed, pulling her into her lap as she held her tightly. "Can you stay here tonight?" she asked quietly, and Katara couldn't help but smile into her daughter's hair as she kissed her again gently "I'll do you one better" she whispered "Come on, you can sleep in my bed tonight" she offered, greeted by a grin.

It didn't take long for Katara to pick up her daughter and the blue and orange blanket she had knitted for her when she had found out she was pregnant, taking the small girl and her blanket back to her room, smiling slightly at Aang as she crawled back into bed with her daughter clinging to her.

"To what do we get this pleasure?" she asked the two quietly, his fingers running gently through Kya's hair, his lips pressing gently to Katara's forehead.

"Bad dream, mummy said I can sleep here tonight" Kya murmured, making Aang smile as he kissed Kya's forehead. Katara gave her husband an apologetic look as she shrugged out of her robe, letting Aang pull her and Kya into his arms, holding her daughter tightly between them. "I love you" she whispered to both of them with a small smile, the exhausted waterbender quickly falling asleep.

Aang smiled down at his daughter, his lips gently brushing against his daughter's cheek. "Are you still awake daddy?" the small girl whispered, making Aang smile slightly. "Yes baby" he whispered, holding her tightly. "Did you want to talk about your dream?" Katara asked quietly, hearing his daughter hold her breath quietly.

"Is mummy asleep?" the small voice asked, and Aang took a deep breath.

"Yeah baby, she is. Why?" he asked quietly.

The couple of minutes it took his daughter to answer, Aang felt like his world was collapsing around him, his arms tightly around her, worried about what had made her so scared that she hadn't wanted to tell her mother about her dream.

"I dreamt that mummy died" she whispered, tears rolling down the small girls cheeks as she hid her face into her father's chest. Aang's heart broke for his daughter, his lips pressing gently to her forehead as he held her tightly.

"I've had that dream too" he whispered to her, seeing his daughter look up at him in the dark.

"You have?" she asked in disbelief.

Aang nodded "Yeah" he whispered quietly to her "It scared me, I cried too" he whispered "I didn't tell her about it either. Your secrets safe with me" he whispered, holding his daughter tightly.

"But you're the avatar" Kya whispered "You're not scared of anything" she argued, and Aang smiled slightly.

"Yes I am" he whispered "I'm scared of disappointing you or Mummy, or anything happening to either of you. You two are the most important thing to me" he whispered, a smile spreading across his daughter's lips.

"We can both look after Mummy" Kya whispered to her father, making Aang grin.

"Good idea" he agreed "And she can look after us" he smiled.

"Deal" Kya agreed, and Aang just tightened his arms around Kya and Katara, his lips pressing gently to Kya's forehead, then Katara's, smiling as he held her close, waiting until his daughter was asleep before he let himself drift off, never letting either of them out of his arms.


End file.
